Time Heals No Wounds postponed
by Darkiceflame
Summary: 53 years after the day of Jenna Heap's tenth birthday, Jarret Meredith is planning to avenge his grandfather Merrin by killing the Extraordinary Wizard Septimus Heap as a boy. But tampering with the time stream could have a horrible impact on the Future..
1. The Begining

This is the first fanfiction I've ever completed. It's the prologue and 1st chapter of my Septimus Heap story.

In this story, Jarret Meredith goes back in time and changes Septimus's life.

It's a bit short, but it is all I have so far.

_**Prologue: The Diary**_

_A lone figure sits on a small bed reading. He has sat there for hours, completely absorbed in his book._

_The title of the book reads: The Private diarie of Hugo Tenderfoot, Second Apprentice To the last Alchemist, Marcellus Pye._

_The boy, Jarret Meredith, is reading the final entry he needs to complete a very special charm._

_Jarret smiles as the final instructions are read. He quickly Hurries over to a small desk in his room. He pulls his shoulder- length black hair back, as he carefully inserts the final piece into a small orb- like object. _

_The object in question is a __**Time charm**__, resembling a golden hourglass floating inside a glass sphere. It has three buttons: Red, Yellow, and Green. No matter how he tips it the hourglass stays on its side._

_It works perfectly._

_He hurries over to the bed to read the warning note at the bottom. Quickly, he scribbles down a note, so he won't forget the final instructions._

_Hastily stuffing the note into his pocket, he places one final item into his bag, a small compass with no glass covering, which has a small button in the center of the needle._

_Shouldering the bag, he looks around at the room once more. He bids it farewell, then realizes, if this works, It will be as if he never left._

_Looking down at the __**Time charm**__ in his hand, he shakily presses the green button._

_And vanishes, instantly finding himself in a very different place._

**_Chapter one: Jarret interferes_**

Fifty- three years earlier, Marcia Overstrand was making her way toward the ramblings, to visit the home of Silas Heap.

Nearby, Jarret **Appears** outside the gates to the Wizard Tower, much to the surprise of Young Army cadet Boy 412.

Jarret looked around in awe. He had done it! He had finally... done something...

Little did Jarret know, a **Fog** was filling his mind, snuffing out memories like candles.

"Halt" called Boy 412, "Who are you? A wizard? What is your business?"

Jarret suddenly recognized the boy from somewhere, he wasn't sure where though.

Suddenly, a deep rage filled Jarrett's mind toward the boy. Something more than hate, a feeling so strong, it pierced his heart to its core.

He reached into his pack and pulled out a **Stunflash,** having no idea what it was, and hurled it at Boy 412.

Boy 412 didn't even have time to move an inch as the **Stunflash** sunk into his chest, completely Immobilizing him.

Jarret suddenly had a strange urge to look into his right pocket. He did so and pulled out a piece of paper.

_To: Myself (Jarret Meredith)_

_ You will probably have no idea how this got in your pocket, but you have just traveled through time. In your pack you will find a longer letter telling you about your supplies and other things._

_But right now you should be standing in front of a boy who will respond to the name Boy 412 (If you already knocked him out, congratulations! By the way, that object you threw at him is a **Stunflash**, and they are very useful)._

Jarret looked at the note with confusion, who had written it? How did they know that he would throw the **Stunflash**? He read on.

_ This boy is your enemy, you must drag him through the gate to the base of the tower, Then you must cover him in snow and recite the words **taeb** **traeh eht ediH **as you do, then hide, and don't let the lady in purple see you!_

Jarret did as the note instructed, covering Boy 412 with snow, then reciting the words **taeb** **traeh eht ediH. **He felt something wash over him, as a clear wall of energy cloaked the boy. It felt cold, and foreboding.

He liked it.

Meanwhile, Marcia, and Jenna were walking through the gates. Jarret hid as the "Lady in Purple" walked by.

Marcia paused. Where was the Young Army boy she had seen throwing snowballs earlier? The shift didn't change for another twenty minutes.

Quickly, Marcia tried to **Hear** the boy's heartbeat.

Nothing.

Gripped with a sudden sense of panic, Marcia suddenly **Saw** two things at the same time.

The first, was a human heartbeat nearby, not the Soldier's of course, but another.

The second was a nearly undetectable **Barrier** around the nearby snow pile. Maybe...

Jarret used several words which he did not remember learning, but suspected were very rude.

How had the Lady in Purple discovered the hiding spot? Jarret knew he had messed everything up.

He quickly scanned the note for more instructions.

_If all else fails, take the compass off of your belt. Point the arrow in the direction you want to travel, and hit the button._

_The harder you press the button, the faster you'll go. Release the button to stop. Turn the arrow to change directions, and whatever you do, DON'T stop inside of a solid object._

_No one can see you while you are traveling. Good luck._

Jarret spun the arrow towards an abandoned lane, and pressed down lightly on the button.

Instantly, he was flying along in the direction the arrow pointed. He passed by several people, but none seemed to see him. It was as if he had become air...

Marcia suddenly **Saw** the heartbeat fade. It was as if the boy behind the tree had **Vanished**. Had it been a ghost? No. Ghosts had no heartbeat.

Marcia shook her head. Maybe it had been nothing.

A few minutes later, Marcia and Jenna had excavated Septimus from the snow. He wasn't breathing.

"Is he dead?" Jenna asked.

"I... think he might be." Marcia replied grimly.

Jenna began to cry quietly.

"Come Jenna," Marcia said softly. "We might be able to save him"...

Author's Note: My first chapter is done! Confused? Well just wait!

Will Septimus live? Or has time been permanently changed? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Why we all hate the Darke

Chapter Two In this chapter, we take a look into Jarret's past, and discover the fate of Septimus.  
_Jarret's twelfth birthday was a turning point in his life._  
_His grandfather Merrin was performing **Magyk** tricks which he had learned as a boy._  
_"Show them the **Spinner** grandpa!" Jarret cried gleefully as Merrin succeeded in pulling an armful of quake-ooze brownies from his hat, then causing them to burst into a ring of flowers._  
_Merrin smiled impishly at his grandson's request. He drew from the folds of his robe a small top-like device._  
_"I'm going to turn around and throw a coin over my shoulder Merrin began. "If one of you catches it, put it in your pocket. My trusty **Spinner** will find it!"_  
_Turning around, Merrin tossed a small coin into the air. It landed at the feet of Jarret's friend Alun. Alun quickly grabbed the silver piece and stuffed it into his pocket._  
_A moment later a screeching noise came from the **Spinner**. It zoomed into the air before coming down in a dive towards Alun, who yelped and leapt out of the way._  
_A second before hitting the ground, the **Spinner** froze. It floated gently upwards, before twisting to point at Alun._  
_Quicker than the eye could follow, the **Spinner** zoomed towards Alun once more._  
_In an instant, the coin was balanced on top of the **Spinner**._  
_"There it is" Merrin called merrily. "That is how **Homing Magyk** works._  
_All the boys were thoroughly impressed. At this feat. Merrin took several bows._  
_Suddenly, a blast of energy plumed up in the sky. The group of children stared upwards to see multiple beings in the sky._  
_Two of the beings were easily recognized. Apparently fighting for his life was the Extraordinary Wizard Septimus Heap atop his dragon Spit Fyre._  
_Several lithe mercenaries were zipping about Spit Fyre's body. They were Volti, a strange breed of bird transformed by **Darke Magyk** to have near human intellect. The Volti were zipping around Spit Fyre's wings and tail, biting and nipping as he desperately blew fire in an attempt to ward them off._  
_"Someone should help them!" Alun cried._  
_"Like who?" Jarret replied. "Nobody else has a dragon or a **Flyte** charm but the Extraordinary Wizard!"_  
_Jarret stared at the battle taking place in the sky. The Volti were gaining the advantage._  
_The next thing Jarret saw would haunt him for the rest of his life._  
_Spit Fyre fell from the sky as a Volti tore clean through his wing._  
_Septimus tried desperately to regain control of the reigns. Finding it useless, he did the only thing he could and used the **Flyte** charm in his pocket to launch into the air as Spit Fyre spiraled down towards..._  
_"Grandpa!" Jarret screamed as the flailing dragon landed in a shocking finale._  
_Jarret ran to the spot as Septimus touched down. The Extraordinary Wizard looked over the body and shook his head._  
_"It's too late" he said grimly._

The shock of receiving the memory struck Jarret to his very core. He now knew why he was here.  
He knew that Septimus Heap, currently known as Boy 412, must perish.  
Suddenly, he remembered what the note in his pocket had said.  
_In your pack is a more extensive note telling you about your mission and the other supplies in your pack._  
Jarret pulled out the note from the pack and began to read.

Meanwhile, Marcia and Jenna were in Marcia's rooms at the top of the Wizard Tower attempting to revive Septimus.  
"It's not looking good" Marcia said grimly. "He may be too far gone."

In the abandoned alley, Jarret watched in amazement as a sentence of the note he was reading changed before his very eyes.  
It flickered between the sentence 'Then Septimus's dragon killed grandpa' to 'Then grandpa showed us an even better trick'.  
It kept changing every few seconds as Septimus's chances of living wobbled and changed.  
Finally, much to Jarret's horror, it stopped as the first sentence.

And Septimus's eyes fluttered open.

Author's Note: Short and sweet, I did this in one day with my new NEO.

I just had to get rid of the suspense about Sep's fate.

Next chapter soon!


	3. When at first you don't succeed

Chapter Three: When at first you don't succeed. Time, time again.

Jarret was furious at himself.  
Not only had he failed in killing Septimus, he had not succeeded in changing his grandfather's fate.  
Jarret kicked the wall and swore loudly. This caused a nearby cat to shriek in alarm.  
The only good thing was that Jarret's memories were returning. They were fuzzy, but they were there. He reflected upon the instructions about the ^Time^ charm.  
_"If you should pass the day of your birth, your memories shall **Fade** for a time."_ It had turned out just as Hugo's Diary had predicted. But he couldn't be stopped in his mission.  
Jarret took a deep breath and pressed the red key on the **Time** charm.

Since his memories were not sucked away this time, Jarret was able to experience the fullness of **Time travel**. An aurora of colors, some he'd never even seen before, passed by his vision. This confused him greatly. Traveling through the **Time tunnel** revealed things about the landscape he was passing that even _he_ didn't know. He was able to see bits and pieces of the world, and it startled him. How could there be an eighth color in the rainbow? Was it simply impossible for human eyes to receive? If so, could creatures with extremely strong eyes see it? It confused him.  
A second later, he was two years later. He arrived on a day that his grandfather had described in great detail. It was the day that Septimus would receive his **Queste**.  
Careful not to let himself be seen, he wiggled his way towards the forest. He could have used the **Travel** charm, but what fun would that be?  
Jarret arrived at the woods. As he walked, he reflected on the story he had heard from Septimus's mouth itself.

_"We had no way to get to the house of Foryx, so we went into the forest. While there, we met our friend Ephiniah Grebe, who said he knew of a way to get us to the house much faster. It was known as the Forest Way, and supposedly allowed one to travel to one of several locations extremely quickly; one of which was the House of Foryx._  
_"The problem was, only the Wendron Witches knew the location of the Way. And they tried to have us paying a steep price for it. They forced Ephiniah into an agreement that they could have Jenna when I left. But we managed to escape before they caught her. When I think about what would have happened to her if they had caught us... "We decided to take refuge at Camp Heap, which is where our brothers lived (except for Simon of course). They knew where the Forest Way was and helped us find it."_

Jarret's objective today was to make sure that Septimus never made it to the Forest Way. At least, not with Jenna...

He arrived at the Wendron Witch camp and pressed lightly down on the red button of the **Time** charm. He was flung forward several hours.  
Through carefully controlled pushes between the three buttons, he was able to stop just before Septimus Beetle and Jenna emerged from their tent at the Wendron witch camp. Jarret knew that they would leave the tent and make a run for it.  
Jarret crouched outside the tent waiting.  
"Okay guys, we're making a break for it _now_"  
"Why Sep?"  
"I just overheard the Wendron Witches saying that they're going to force Jenna to stay with them if they show us the Forest Way!"  
(AN: Hate doing this in the middle of a story, but the dialogue may be incorrect. I haven't read Queste in a while, so I don't remember it)  
Jarret got into position, any second, they would burst through that doorway. He prepared a **Stunflash**. As he pulled it out, he failed to notice his **Flashfyre** charm also leaving his pocket.  
The **Flashfyre** charm was a newly discovered charm that worked in a similar way to a **Thunderflash**. But instead of throwing it, on would simply hold the oval- shaped red charm up in front of them. Concentrating on anything through the translucent glass caused a stream of flame to be produced and hit whatever the caster stared at.  
Jarret didn't notice its absence. He primed two of the **Stunflashes**. He was certain one would be enough for both the princess and the other boy, but the future Extraordinary Wizard would need a separate one.  
As Septimus emerged from the tent, just like two years earlier, Jarret threw the **Stunflash** so it sank into Septimus's chest and immobilized him.  
"Sep?" Jenna called as she and Beetle peeked out.  
That was all Jarret needed. One second, and all three occupants were lying rigid on the ground.  
Jarret then took a ^**Powerstopper**^ from his robe and clipped it around Septimus's wrist. It would stop him from using his **Magyk**.  
"That was for my grandfather" Jarret muttered. He pulled out the **Time** charm and pressed the middle button. Doing this when already moving at a normal rate in time activated the charm's second function.  
"And this..." Jarret said, pointing the now glowing end of the hourglass at the three.  
"...Is for me" he said, launching a beam at the trio. They were instantly captured in **Time** and **Space**. Jarret smiled to himself.  
Jarret then pressed the red button on the **Time** charm, causing himself to move forward a few hours, until a crowd of Wendron Witches crowded around the bodies.  
Jarret dropped into the time stream and shot a blast of **Time** energy at the three. The witches had been unable to penetrate the **Timestop** and were surprised when it apparently vanished on its own.  
"We'll see what the future holds now" Jarret whispered slyly to himself.  
Jenna was taken away from the others. Septimus and Beetle were tied to a pole to prevent them from stopping the **Bewitching **ceremony.  
"Let her go!" Septimus shrieked at a surprisingly high pitch. "You can't do this to her!"  
"Au contraire Septimus, they can, and they will!" Jarret had stepped out from behind the tent.  
"Who are you? Why did you stop us from leaving?"  
"Don't you remember me dear Septimus? Surely two years hasn't slipped from your mind so soon!" Jarret replied. "Of course, I was knocking you out and trying to get you to catch hypothermia at the time, but that isn't one of those things you forget so soon, is it?"  
Septimus's eyes flashed with recognition.  
"You tried to kill me!" he cried. "You're the boy who showed up out of nowhere and hit me with a **Stunflash**!"  
Jarret smiled."You're too kind. But I wasn't able to change your future then, so I had to do it now!"  
"My... Future?" Septimus asked.  
"Yes. Seeing as how you killed my grandfather, I thought that I should avenge him. So here I am, and the **Bewitching** process is about to begin!"  
Jarret was surprised when Septimus let out an inhuman sounding scream.  
"YOU LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"  
Jarret was genuinely surprised. Septimus was known to be generally level- headed. His outburst shocked Jarret. But a smug smile soon replaced it, as the beating of drums was heard in the clearing.  
"It's too late." Jarret gloated. "The **Bewitching** has begun."  
And with that, he pulled out his **Travel** charm and vanished.  
Another scream ripped itself from Septimus's throat.  
"I'll kill you! come back here! I..."  
"Sep! snap out of it!" cried Beetle. "You're acting like a totally different person. Calm down and let's think about this logically."  
"Logically?" Septimus shrieked. "My sister is in danger, a kid who tried to _kill_ me is loose, and on top of that, I have a **Queste** to finish that _nobody has ever returned from_ and you're telling me to **CALM DOWN**?"

"Well when you put it like that... yes."  
Septimus slouched down, the ropes biting into his skin.  
"How do we get out of here?"

Within a minute, Beetle had a plan.  
"We'll tell them we really need to use the bathroom-"  
"The bathroom Beetle? Do you really think they'll go for that?"  
"Why not? They're not all bad. Now listen. They will probably want to guard us so we don't get away. Do you have any **Stunflashes**?"  
"Only one."  
"It'll have to work. So we knock them out, and try to get to Jenna."  
"Sounds risky."  
"You're Septimus Heap! Extraordinary Apprentice! Seventh son of a seventh son! _Everything_ you do is risky!"  
Septimus thought for a moment, before calling out:  
"Umm... 'scuse me? Anyone? I gotta go to the bathroom!"  
No reply, although Septimus was sure there were witches in the tents. Finally, a reply came.  
"You'll have to hold it until the ceremony is over."  
"I'm not gonna make it that long. I gotta pee. _Now_.  
A grumpy- looking witch walked over to them.  
"If this is a trick..." She said untying the ropes and removing the **Powerstopper**.  
"Is anyone else around?" Septimus asked as the ropes slid away. "I don't want anyone watching me!"  
"Nobody else is here" the witch answered.  
"Perfect."  
Within half a second, the witch was on the ground stunned. Septimus had hurled the **Stunflash** so quickly, it almost seemed like she'd dropped of her own accord.  
Septimus quickly cut the ropes around Beetle.  
"Let's go."

Morwenna Mould, witch mother of the Wendron Witches pulled Jenna into the center of a small clearing. Sitting in the middle of a circle of torches was a stone pedestal.  
Jenna knew resisting was futile, and Morwenna led her to stand in its center.  
Jenna noted that there were a lot of centers about this ceremony. She was made to stand in the center of the pedestal which was in the center of the circle of torches which was in the center of the small clearing.  
She then noticed how calm she was acting in this situation. She didn't know anything about the process of a person being changed to become a Wendron Witch, except that their eyes turned blue, and they lost their worldly memories.  
These things saddened her slightly. She didn't want to lose her eye color. Violet was very nice, especially for an eye color.  
She shook her head. How could she be thinking about her eyes when these people were going to steal away her memories? She realized that she wouldn't remember Nicko, or Septimus, or her parents. She finally hit her limit.  
"No!" She cried, before trying to jump off the platform. The witches stopped her of course, but she kept fighting.  
"I am the princess! You can't do this to me!"  
Morwenna waved her hand and Jenna was instantly unable to move.  
With tears running down her cheeks, she faced her fate.  
The torches were lit, and the **Bewitching** began.  
Morwenna began to chant a series of **Magykal** words, so quickly that Jenna couldn't hear what was said. As she spoke, the flames began to move about in a circular fashion, forming a fiery ring around the glade. This continued for several moments.  
Suddenly, a voice called out.  
"Jenna!"  
Jenna turned to see Septimus and Beetle charging down the hill of the glade. Septimus was sending spells right and left; mostly **Freezing** and **Immobilizing** spells, with the occasional **Stunflash**.

"I thought you didn't have any more of those!" Beetle called over the commotion.  
"I didn't at the time! There were more in my pack!"  
Jenna smiled in the faint hope that Septimus would reach her in time. That she would not be forced to become a member of this witchy clan. That she would be able to help Septimus find Nicko and Snorri.  
She should have known it wasn't meant to be.  
Just as Septimus reached the base of the pedestal, the boy who had attacked them earlier materialized behind him.  
Jarret was not one of the best wizards, but he did know some things that didn't involve **Magyk** and were just as effective.  
Quickly, Jarret's fist came flying forward, tracing a Chi path from Septimus's neck to the base of his spine with a series of quick jabs with his knuckle.  
Twice as effective as any **Stunflash**, Chi paths were a quick and effective way to immobilize unsuspecting foes. By hitting all the right pressure points in a certain order, Jarret caused Septimus's arms and legs to seize up.  
He fell forward, having no idea what had hit him. His arms and legs refused to work as he hit the ground.  
He hit at an angle, making it so that he rolled to his side and was able to see what happened next.  
The circle of flames sent several tendrils of **Magyk** toward where Jenna stood. The tendrils were absorbed into Jenna's body wherever they hit.  
A huge amount of **Magykal** energy was pumped into Jenna's body. She screamed as the **Magyk** entered her system.  
Being of the royal bloodline, Jenna did not have very much **Magykal** ability. So when the full power granted to each Wendron Witch entered her body, all of her senses were temporarily increased to unbearable levels. Her vision flashed, blinding her. A huge explosion sounded in her ears as her hearing became momentarily stronger. Her sense of pain increased as well. The combination of all these things happening at once was too much for her frail body, causing her to pass out.  
Septimus watched in horror as Jenna fell to the earth. He was still immobilized, and could do nothing about it.  
"Take her to the incubation hut" Morwenna commanded. Two witches took this task upon themselves. They carried her away, as Septimus watched helplessly.  
Jenna was lost, Jarret's plan had succeeded.

AN: Ooh the suspense! Is it truly too late for Jenna? Has Jarret's goal finally been reached? How will Septimus take all this? Find out next time!

FYI: I'm not going to bold the magic terms anymore, it takes too long.


End file.
